


The Arrangement Bendy x reader

by MeliLouiseNorth



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Eventual relationship, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Human AU, Model Bendy, Secret agent Bendy, Singer Reader, Slow Burn, bendy x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeliLouiseNorth/pseuds/MeliLouiseNorth
Summary: So Human AU Bendy is a secret agent but his day job is a model. After an attack on you Bendy is assigned to protect you but also putting on a show for the paparazzi that you two are a couple.I own nothing





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a story on AO3 called Ink's Anatomy which is really good but I keep getting the feeling of wanting more so this has been made, I also got some ideas from the comic called Bendy before The Ink Machine.  
> The songs that I have been listening to and think that the reader in this story would be singing are a few of Paff's songs from the game Cytus 2.  
> I might change the name as I'm not 100% certain of it, if you have an idea please do tell me.  
> So Human AU Bendy is a secret agent but his day job is a model. After an attack on you Bendy is assigned to protect you but also putting on a show for the paparazzi that you two are a couple.  
> Disclaimer Bendy and the ink machine doesn't belong to me and neither do you.  
> Enjoy the story please read and review

Faked, you knew it was all faked, the lavish wedding the gorgeous engagement ring, all of it was to put on a show for the paparazzi, so why did you feel this way towards him? Why was he being sweet with you if it was just all for show? Did he feel something? Or was he just making it more believable for when the two of you where out in public again? When did the lines become so blurred?

So I suppose we should start at the beginning of your story shall we?

Six months earlier.

You were in your dressing room putting on the last finishing touches of your make up and hair you smiled at yourself as you looked yourself over in the large vanity mirror, perfect everything was perfect. You checked out the outfit you had chosen, a sparkly sliver skater dress but it had no back to it so it showed off your smooth skin and a pair sliver kitten heels.

A knock sounded through the room before a young male voice followed "Miss (name), you're on in two minutes."

You smiled and walked to the door opening it you saw the male he was one of the security guards a tall boy with short blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Thank you, I'm ready, so let's get this show on the road." You said with a grin before walking off. While walking you put your mic on making sure it was secure around your ear and that the mic was close to your face but not too close. You walked past people that were rushing about doing last minute checks on the sound system and lights. Once getting to the stage you took a deep breath and waited for your moment to walk on.

That moment came soon enough when all the lights turned off and the music began to play you stepped out giving one last check on the mic you stood in the middle of the stage and waited once more for the spotlight.

Once it turned on you gave the crowd a wink and began singing and dancing around the stage making sure to blow kisses to the crowd who cheered more and chanted your stage name "North."

Once the song ended and the lights went out a second time that's when it happened. A gun shot rang out and before you even had chance to react the bullet hit your shoulder and you where thrown back clutching your shoulder as you cried out in pain. You collapsed to the floor as you cried out. The lights turned back on and the audience looked on in horror as you were quickly carried off blood quickly covering your clothes.

 

It was a bright sunny day as a young man with a tall slightly muscular figure with spikey black hair walked down the street, he had been called in by his boss for a special assignment he wondered what this assignment would be this time he closed his bright blue eyes as he sighed before looking up at the tall building that he was about to enter.

Once he entered, he walked to the front desk and studied the middle aged woman with her light brown hair in a high she had on styled librarian glasses on as they where black and gold with a thin frame. She was a stern woman as he green eyes scanned him up and down.

"Do you have an appointment sir?" She asked as she looked back at her computer quickly before turning her attention to him.

"Ya I do, with Henry Stein." The male answered his expression looking bored as the woman turned to her computer and typed away. Before she could even say anything else the male spoke first, clearly already lost his patience while waiting for the woman. "You know what, he'll be expecting me, so I'll make my own way up, see ya later toots." He said as he walked into the lift and pressed the number 12, the floor he needed. He leaned against the back of the elevator arms crossed and one of his legs crossed over the other one.

Once reaching the floor he walked out and to the door labelled Henry Stein instead of knocking he just opened the door quickly and sauntered in as if he owned the place.  
"Alright boss, I'm here, what assignment ya got for me?" He grinned widely as he saw the aging man jump his pale blue eyes widened before he frowned and got up to close the door behind his 'guest'.

"Bendy, how many times do I have to tell you-" Henry was cut off by the young male known as Bendy.

"Don't come barging into my office shouting about your next assignment." Bendy mimicked and rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah old man get to the point already would ya? I got a photoshoot coming up." He said as he plopped himself down on the guest chair and rested his feet on the table.

"About that, you're gonna have to cancel." Henry said as he shook his head his short salt and pepper hair swaying slightly, this boy is never gonna change, he never listened when he said take your feet off the table and now his current thing to do was to just waltz in unannounced.

"Why? Wouldn't that look a bit suspicious that the hottest male in the country just up and disappears right before his shoot?" Bendy asked as he raised an eyebrow at the man.

"It would look more suspicious if you stayed, you are going undercover to find out who wants the singer North dead, and to do this you are going to be her loving boyfriend." Henry explained to Bendy. "Two days ago she was shot at and wounded while at a concert.

"What?!" Bendy hollered as he jumped up slamming his hands down on the table hard enough to make it shake slightly. "Old man I'm an assassin not a body guard!"

"I know you're not but we need your skills to get whoever is behind this, and her manager has insisted on round the clock protection, now sit down Bendy and stop shouting you're gonna draw unwanted attention." Henry sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"And why not one of her own bodyguards huh?" Bendy snapped back as he dropped down onto the chair.

"Because she's an old friend of mine and has personally requested for my best agent, which is you. Now you're gonna need to cancel your photoshoot and head for the hospital to see your girlfriend, the story is that you met each other through a mutral friend about a year ago and have been keeping it quiet for a while as you were both waiting for the right moment, you're gonna have to make this believable Bendy, by her stuff make appearances together, photoshoots together, going to her concerts…living with her." Henry sighed as he looked at Bendy.

"Fine, what's her real name?" Bendy asked as he rolled his eyes.

"It's (first name) (Last name.)"


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you and Bendy finally meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by a story on AO3 called Ink's Anatomy which is really good but I keep getting the feeling of wanting more so this has been made, I also got some ideas from the comic called Bendy before The Ink Machine.  
> I am so sorry this is late, work and all that jazz but chapter two is done and I had the most fun with yours and Bendy's interaction.  
> The songs that I have been listening to and think that the reader in this story would be singing are a few of Paff's songs from the game Cytus 2.  
> I might change the name as I'm not 100% certain of it, if you have an idea please do tell me.  
> So Human AU Bendy is a secret agent but his day job is a model. After an attack on you Bendy is assigned to protect you but also putting on a show for the paparazzi that you two are a couple.  
> Disclaimer Bendy and the ink machine doesn't belong to me and neither do you.  
> Enjoy the story please read and review

You looked over at your manager in shock as she just finished explaining to you about your situation.

"You what?" You asked a little hoarsely your throat felt dry as you tried to take in the information, a secret agent who is going to be protecting you everyday all day and to make this not suspicious he's going to be your boyfriend? And the story is that you two have been dating for months in secret.

"Oh and he's a model, so he's in the limelight a lot too." You manager said seeming to not hear you or ignored the question for now. Her hazel eyes looking over at your bandaged shoulder and then to the IV system you were hooked up to.

"What if we hate each other?!" You asked getting slightly louder as you felt anger starting to boil. Your manager shushed you a you were still in the hospital but your manager was able to get you a private room away from the paparazzi for now that is.

"I did it to protect you, I made a promise to your parents that I will always protect you." She said as her mouth set into a firm thin line.

"Auntie Jean." You sighed softly as you closed your eyes she had to play that card didn't she? She always knew that saying that would get the argument to sway her way. Before anything else could be said though the door banged open.

"Darling! I'm so sorry I'm late!" A male's voice loudly exclaimed as a tall handsome young man came striding in and pulled you into a hug.

You sat there for a moment a little shocked at this….was this your 'boyfriend'?

"You need to respond toots to make this believable the camera's are gonna be on us any minute now." He whispered into your ear his low tone and hot breath dancing over your ear made a small shiver run down your spine. No this is all for show feelings aren't going to be apart of this arrangement.

"Hello dear, it's fine…..I know your busy and I'm doing well they should be letting me out of the hospital today…I missed you." You finally said you didn't know what to say to him you've never had a boyfriend.

It seems like it wasn't enough for him though as he huffed slightly before pulling back he then cupped your cheek with his hand and you finally got to study his face. High cheek bones yet he had a soft round face and big bright blue eyes. He leaned closer to you and before you could even register what was happening his soft lips lightly against yours.  
Your eyes widened but then out of the corner of your eye you saw flashes so you quickly closed them and slowly wrapped your arms around his neck, this was not how you expected your first kiss, you wondered how he felt about this. By the time you pulled away the door was shut your manager shooing away the paparazzi saying that no comment will be given at this time.

"You're not very good at this whole relationship biz are ya toots" he wasn't asking a question he was making a statement and it made your blood boil how dare he criticize you when he knows nothing about you!

"So what? I haven't exactly had a relationship before." You snapped at him as you glared up at him his face showed no expression no care that he had upset you he didn't even look mad that you snapped at him.

"Look toots this is how this is gonna work we gonna pretend that we have been a couple for a few years so that I can protect ya whoever shot ya was sending a warning. Next time ya might not be so lucky." The male explained as if he was talking to a disobedient child he leaned in close before flashing a devilish grin "so how about ya play nice and things will go smoothly. And the names Bendy."

A knock came to the door and your manager opened it just a crack, Bendy sat down next to you and wrapped his arm around you to gently pull you close to his chest. Your arm could feel the muscles that he had, he felt like he had a pretty lean body, no stop it (name) now is not the time.

The door soon opened and your doctor came in a short guy with messy dirty blonde hair. "Good morning I am just here to give you some papers to signed and then you a free to go Miss (last name)." He explained as he handed you the clipboard and a pen. Your manager left saying that she wanted a cup of coffee.

You thanked him as you took the clipboard and pen and quickly wrote your signature and thanked him again he quickly left and you looked up at Bendy "I need to get changed." You said to him simply.

"Yeah go on then toots." Bendy said as he was discussing the weather.

"Turn around." You hissed at him, where all men this dense and just wanted to look at a women's body?

"You not gonna give me a show?" He asked as he put his hand over his heart "You woun-" He was cut off by you smacking the pillow into his face and the you proceeded to hit him with it over and over. "Gah ok woman! Geeze I was joking stop hittin me!" He exclaimed as he jumped off the bed and stood in the corner facing the wall. "But it would be nice to see what I'm gettin outa this arrangement." He said with the grin as he gave you a sideways glance, before he had time to react the pillow once again was thrown at him and hit him in the face.

"Pervert." You hissed how long where you going to be stuck with this…this pig? This is going to be hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of the second chapter, how did you like it? Please do tell me.  
> Please review.  
> And I hope to see you in the next one.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the end of the first chapter, how did you like it? Please do tell me.  
> Please review.  
> And I hope to see you in the next one.


End file.
